vampirediariesfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Super Speed
Super Speed is a supernatural ability possessed by vampires, werewolves and hybrids. It allows the user to be faster than any non-supernatural creature and run at an extremely high speed, which causes them to become almost invisible to the naked eye. Super speed varies from user to user with some users, usually the oldest, being faster than younger users. List of Users Werewolves Werewolves possess this ability in and out of transformation. However, the power is unknowingly faster during the night than it was during the day, but it usually works fully while they are transforming under a full moon. The most notable werewolves who have used this ability on screen, are Mason Lockwood, Tyler Lockwood, and Jules. When using the power, they become almost nearly a blur. ---- Vampires Vampires can run very fast, to the point of being able to fully outrun transformed werewolves. They become faster with age, although once a person has transitioned into a vampire, they are able to run much faster than any other animal or human. This speed allows many vampires to casually dodge bullets and outrun explosions. Like werewolves, it makes the user almost seem invisible, like a blur. They can also travel with a passenger, usually by establishing contact first with the recipient(s) and then speeding away. Interestingly, Human passengers seems to be unfazed by the speed in which the Vampire introduces them into, which would otherwise have ripped mere mortals to shreds. This implies that Vampires can also impart some sort of protection to their passengers while utilizing this power. After Bonnie fell down into a tomb, Stefan was able to use this ability to jump down, find her and bring her back up to safety. Damon used this power to take people from one place to another. Vampires are known to be the fastest supernatural creatures alive. ---- Hybrids Because vampires and werewolves both naturally possess this power, Klaus, Tyler, and the other hybrids created by Klaus, have a much stronger version to them. Instead of appearing like a blur, Klaus almost seems invisible all together, which gives him the advantage to stalk and kill his prey of choice. ---- Originals Originals run immensely fast, much faster than any vampire, werewolf (transformed or not), hybrid, human and animal. They are noted to stop any other species in it's tracks and cover long distances in minutes if not seconds. They are able to stalk any prey of it's choice , whether supernatural or not. They can use their super speed during a fight to quickly throw blows which could easily finish off any one other than their own species. With their speed they can intercept bullets much easier than vampires. ---- Enhanced Original These vampires run the fastest among all supernatural species. They seem to be able to even outrun and/or catch other originals off guard. Since The spell Esther used to turn Alaric into the Enhanced Original was designed mainly for the purpose of him being able to hunt Originals, so more than likely his type of vampirism allowed him to be better than the other Originals from in the category of speed to strenght etc. Enhanced Originals are able to easily intercept all other supernatural creatures and can cover long distances in a short amount of time. ---- Ancient Vampires Ancient vampires are incredibly fast. Instead of a blur, they seem invisible to the naked eye. Lucius being a hybrid is faster than his siblings. Category:Vampire Category:Werewolves Category:Powers Category:Hybrid Category:Original Category:Vampire Hunters Category:Ancient Vampire Category:Bazri